


Reglas

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Inspirado en el capítulo 4x06 - Faith.





	Reglas

Acercó sus manos hasta él despacio, hasta acariciar su espalda con timidez. Buscó la mano que descansaba tranquilamente en su rodilla y enredó sus dedos a su alrededor suavemente. Echaba de menos su cercanía. Le veía tan frágil en aquel momento que parecía incluso mas enfermo que ella. Su bata azul le envolvía ampliamente dejando entrever la camiseta que usaba de pijama. Tenía la mirada perdida, el pelo revuelto y las líneas de su cara se hundían en su piel con una profundidad más marcada de lo habitual. Estaba agotado, sin embargo el cansancio físico no podía competir con el estado emocional que destilaban sus movimientos, todo eso iba un paso más allá cuando se trataba de Bill Adama. Las palabras que salían de su boca raspándole la garganta consiguieron hacer mella en ella al darse cuenta de que estaba emocionalmente exhausto.

Comprendía tan bien ese sentimiento de pérdida que le embargaba, que tan sólo por un instante apartó completamente sus propios miedos con el fin de consolarle de alguna manera.

-¿Bill? –le habló suavemente. -Mírame, estoy aquí.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con facilidad, sólo un par de palabras sencillas lograron dejarle vislumbrar que realmente ella estaba allí con él, para él.

-Aquí mismo –repitió.

Una sonrisa tierna aparece en su cara, y contra su voluntad, el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza, más rápido, más vivo.

-Vamos a encontrarla.

-¿La Tierra? –río tristemente.

Y antes de que pueda evitarlo sus sentimientos flotan, fluyen y dejan de reprimirse después de tanto tiempo a la sombra de unas reglas cada vez más difuminadas por el inminente final que les acecha.

-Juntos.

Y no se arrepiente.

La música deja de sonar, y en aquel preciso instante ambos dejan de bailar. Dejan de balancearse, de acercarse, de alejarse, de acariciar para después esconder la mano. Sólo están ellos dos, sin nada que temer.

-Solía pensar que era un cuento.

Se ríe, lo sabe bien.

-Solía usarlo de señuelo con la flota.

Tienta.

Un paso más, pregunta.

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Tira del hilo sólo por el mero hecho de escuchar su voz ronca acariciarle los oídos con una respuesta que anhela desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tú –y su sonrisa le provoca un escalofrío. -Tú me has hecho creer.

A pesar de haber estado esperando tanto tiempo por una confesión tan abierta, tan sincera, sus palabras le golpean el pecho con tanta fuerza que la hacen contener la respiración.  
Un aire pesado y enrarecido comienza a flotar a su alrededor, pero aún así no puede dejar de mirarle.

El fantasma de su sonrisa, sus ojos tristes y una muda declaración, le hacen perder el sentido de la realidad. Nada más existe, ni nada más importa. A la tenue luz ambarina de una pequeña lámpara se avergüenza de desearle más cerca.

Está hipnotizada, no quiere romper ese momento de intimidad tan profundo y mágico que ha surgido entre ellos, y a pesar del miedo que la embarga porque él pueda ver en ella un deseo ya olvidado creciendo en su interior, no se mueve.

Nota el calor de su mano bajo la suya propia, y la suave tela de su bata le produce un leve cosquilleo bajo la palma mientras comienza a acariciar su espalda despacio.

No puede evitarlo.

Acerca su mano izquierda a su cara y antes de reprocharse su comportamiento, acaricia las marcadas líneas de su edad, la piel áspera oscurecida por la barba que comienza a aparecer en sus mejillas. Continúa perdida en algún lugar de sus ojos y pese a su muestra de cariño, no nota en su expresión ningún signo de sorpresa.

Se inclina a cámara lenta y acaricia su labio inferior casi vergonzosamente mientras durante unos segundos su mirada baja de los ojos a la boca. Titubea durante unos instantes, su corazón está a punto de salirse del pecho. Busca sus ojos de nuevo y ve como una silenciosa invitación baila en su mirada, y sin darle tiempo a pensar más, se inclina sobre él y le besa.

Sus labios son suaves y calientes, tal y como los recordaba hace dos años. Entierra la mano en su espeso pelo y un suspiro se escapa de entre sus labios. Lleva demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, y ahora, lo necesita y desea más que nunca. Las puntas de sus lenguas se rozan y no puede contener que un gemido de placer se escape de su garganta. Posa su otra mano en su pecho y se agarra con tal fuerza a su bata para atraerle hasta ella y profundizar el beso, que podría fundirse con él, debajo de su ropa, de su piel.

Cuando siente las manos calientes de Bill apoyarse en sus rodillas, una energía renovada la invade para explorar con afán cada rincón de su boca. Un jadeó ronco la separa de sus labios cuando nota el calor de sus manos apoyarse en su cadera. Las atenciones de Bill se centran en besar sus mejillas, la comisura de su boca, su barbilla, su nariz, y finalmente una de sus manos se traslada hasta su cara y la acaricia con mimo mientras la atrae hasta él para descansar su cabeza contra su frente.

En ese preciso instante un destello de frustración viaja por su estómago y late entre sus piernas, débil, titilante, pero existente al fin y al cabo. En tan solo dos meses el tratamiento había acabado con cualquier rastro apetencia física. Apenas comía, apenas dormía, y ni si quiera el hecho de tener a Bill Adama durmiendo en la misma habitación a pocos metros de ella, pudieron avivar el deseo primitivo que clamaba por ser saciado desde Nueva Cáprica.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la cercanía y la calidez del cuerpo de Bill la envolvieran. Sonrió ante aquel atisbo de deseo aun aleteaba en su pecho, y quizá, sólo quizá, pensó que su cuerpo había empezado a dejar de luchar consigo mismo.

Apretó los párpados y suplicó a los dioses un poco más de tiempo.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche –la voz grave y rota del hombre que había comenzado a acariciar su nunca dulcemente consiguió rasgar todas sus defensas.

-Con una condición –susurró sin pensar.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y antes siquiera de que hubiese abierto la boca para hablar, supo que cualquier petición que le hiciera sería aceptada en el acto.

-Sólo si no duermes en el sofá –en un susurro apenas audible dejó claro que estaría dispuesta a cumplir cualquier tipo de insinuación que pasase por su mente. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al tiempo que Bill le dedicaba la mirada mas tierna que jamás había visto en sus ojos.

-Hecho –y sin más dilación la abrazó. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello, la apretó con suavidad contra su pecho, y como una ráfaga de aire caliente, un agradable sentimiento la invadió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en casa.

Ya no tenía miedo a la muerte.

Quizá era hora de perderle el miedo a la vida.

***


End file.
